Los Recuerdos Del Pasado
by Sakura-Shara19
Summary: Al abrir los ojos supe la verdad el dolor que sentia nunca se acabaria, pero si solo pudiera olvidar aquellos recuerdos.Candy despues de la despedida de Terry sigue su vida pero los recuerdos del pasado nunca la dejaran solo/ Candy-Terry 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos Del Pasado**

**_Prologo_**

_Di un suspiro, mientras veía las gota de lluvia golpear mi ventana, deje que me mente vagara entre los últimos recuerdos que pase a su lado, su aroma, las lagrimas de los dos, nuestro adiós. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, no podía ser tan egoísta para pedirle que permaneciera a mi lado no después de… de lo que ella había sacrificado, demostrando que lo amaba más que yo y lo merecía. Susana era una persona muy buena…_

_Tocaron mi puerta, sobresaltándome…_

- Adelante - _dije. Entro un joven de cabello negro, con lentes y un gran sonrisa_ - Stear, ¿sucede algo?

- Candy, te veo un poco pálida, ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo estoy un poco confundida.

- Lo entiendo, tu accidente fue completamente… bueno tu entiendes las consecuencias que trajo fueron graves. - _yo me quedé en silencio, seguí mirando la ventana_ - no te preocupes tu memoria volverá. -_ puso su mano en mi hombro._

- Si ya lo sé - ellos no sabían la verdad – _me puedes dejar sola. Por favor._

-Como tú quieras – _le dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi cuarto. Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse lagrimas salieron de mis ojos._

_Mis recuerdos, era lo mejor; tenia que empezar de nuevo y la unica solucion era olvidar todo y se la hija perfecta de los Ardley._

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Bueno yo como muchas de ustedes no estoy de acuerdo con el final de este gran anime, por eso escribí una historia más o menos que empieza después de su despedida… pero creo que el prologo ya les dio una gran adelanto espero que les guste y que me dije mucho comentario positivos.

Atte.

Cristal Legends.

Comentario en Facebook búsquenme y agréguenme es: Cristal Legends . o dejen sus comentarios aqui... como ustedes ya saben.


	2. Capitulo 2 : La Joven Sin Memoria

Recuerdos Del Pasado

Capitulo 1

La Joven Sin Memoria

_Decidí olvidar, ser completamente diferente para poder soportar el dolor de no estar a tu lado; pero por cuando tiempo esta mentira durara?_

* * *

_El aire golpea mi rostro con fuerza; el tren iba tan rápido que no se distinguía bien el paisaje… además mis lagrimas no ayudaban mucho. Era lo mejor tenía que alejarme de todos empezar de cero, pero no sabía cómo, de pronto se oyen gritos, - ¡El tren se quema! ¡Auxilio! – Me dirijo a ver, era cierto; ayudo a las personas a bajar del tren… una niña llora… la carga y la saco… TERRY!... dolor… sangre… adiós…_

-Basta! – La joven se despierta agitadamente – solo es un sueño – se queda acostada en su cama intentándose recuperar del sueño, de sus recuerdos.

En ese momento tocan la puerta, acto seguido una joven entro al cuarto…

-Buenos días Señorita Candy – dijo la joven que parecía que ella la mucama – La Señora Elroy me manda a comunicarle que hoy no estará en la casa.

-Buenos días Dorothy – dijo Candy con una sonrisa – ¿no sabes a donde ir a la Tía Abuela?

-No señorita, solo me dijo que le informara.

-Gracias –

Dorothy comenzó a limpiar la habitación, abrió las cortinas y entro la luz del sol que lleno completamente la habitación.

-Señorita ¿desea un baño?

- Si por favor – Dorothy se dirigió al baño – Dorothy! – llamo Candy

- ¿Que sucede señorita?

- Tuve una pesadilla sobre el accidente – la joven espero la reacción de la mucama – crees que algún día dejen de atorméntame.

- Mejor dicho: ¿Cuándo diré la verdad? – me miro y supe que estaba desarmada – esa es la pregunta que necesitas contestar: Candy.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, pero de pronto Dorothy reanuda la tarea de preparar el baño. Candy se queda callada intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Dorothy, deje el baño preparado y regresa dentro de media hora, por favor- dijo Candy.

- Si Señorita Candy – la mucama termino su tarea en el baño y se retiro dejando a Candy sola… sola.

Candy empieza a llorar, y de nuevo comienzan los recuerdos, se paro con dificultad de la cama y se mete en la bañera con todo y pijama, ella solo quería sentir el agua fresca junto con la esencia de rosas frescas.

_- El agua tan cálida y tan fría a la vez, esos recuerdos me atormentaran toda la vida.-_

-Te necesitó a mi lado – lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes – Juliet

* * *

Nueva York

Una joven de 20 años, estaba vistiéndose, su cabello era color castaño, largo y ondulado y tenía unos ojos color avellana oscuros, su piel era blanca…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Señorita Juliet, hay una carta para usted- dijo una voz engreída que provenía de un apuesto joven de cabello negro, ojos azules; mientras entraba al cuarto.

- Sabes debes esperar a que te diga "adelante", para que puedas entrar – el joven no contesto- Bueno de quién es?

- Candy – dijo mientras lo abría - y dice:

Juliet:

Te necesito a mi lado, últimamente los recuerdos me atormentan más que antes; y tengo miedo de que no pueda dejar el pasado atrás.

Vuelve.

Atentamente

Candy White Andley

-Prepara maletas nos vamos a la casa de campo de los Andley!

* * *

Candy había termina su baño y ahora se encontraba en las escalera, callada y pensativa…

- Candy! – dijo Anne

_- Después que te hizo tanto daño ¿lo vas a perdonar? Estas completamente loca._

_- Se que me hizo daño, pero debo despedirme de él y así podre olvidar…._

_- OLVIDAR! Candy por favor no vallas siento que todo eso será un error._

_- El me dijo que me amaba y yo le creo, estoy segura que si voy… podremos hacer algo…_

_- Algo… ir a Chicago será nuestro mayor error…_

Cerré los ojos….

_El tren estaba en llamas…. Por mi culpa ella estaba sufriendo…. Por mi culpa…_

- Candy! – Grito Anne

- Juliet… - un susurro lleno de tristeza – te necesito… - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

- Candy, ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto Anne angustiada.

- No, claro que me encuentro bien Anne, ¿vamos a desayunar? – dio un suspiro.

- Bueno… yo ya desayune, pero te todas maneras te acompaño.

-No será necesario Anne – esa voz era la única que podía hacer a Candy sonreír y la única a la cual obedecía gustosa – yo llevare a mi hermosa princesa a desayunar.

-¡Santiago! – dijo emocionada Candy mientras bajaba la escaleras rápidamente pero sin perder la elegancia que ella siempre portaba, lo recibió con un abrazo y le decía al oído con voz suplicante – sácame de aquí…

- Bueno Anne, nos vemos más tarde…

Candy y Santiago salieron rápidamente de la casa Andley, ellos eran la pareja perfecta según la sociedad entera… él había hecho que Candy volviera a sonreír y que después del accidente volviera a ser…

- ¿Por qué te querías ir tan rápido de ahí? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta del coche e invitaba a Candy a entrar.

- Porque me fastidia estar con una persona a la que no conozco… y no quiero conocer…

- ¿Ya ha pasado un año verdad?

-Si un año… pero creo que un año no es suficiente para borrar el pasado – digo con una voz suave y triste.

- Lo borraremos y crearemos una historia diferente para nosotros dos.

- Lo prometes – dijo Candy mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Lo prometo, ÉL quedara en el pasado.

- ¿Sabes? – Candy puso un pequeño puchero - quiero un omelet.

- Bueno vamos a comer unos ricos omelets – ambos rieron mientras se dirigían al pueblo.

* * *

(TEATRO PRINCIPAL DE CHICAGO)

- Terry, fue excelente – Susana vio como él se acercaba y sonreía.

- gracias – él la miro – vamos, ya es tarde y debes comer.

- Vamos, Terry.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en un restaurante del pueblo cercano a la Casa de Campo de los Andley, comiendo los ricos omelets…

- ¿Debemos ir a Chicago? – Candy se encontraba paralizada.

- Solo serán dos semanas o más, pero el caso es que iríamos todos y tú decides – el estaba completamente atento a la expresión de Candy.

- Vamos al fin, Chicago no están ruidoso como Nueva York – dijo Candy mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

- Esta bien, el primer día que estemos ahí quiero que compremos ropa nueva, para los ir a los compromisos que tenemos.

- No lo sé, creo que está bien, pero… cuando terminemos me compras un pastel del fresa con chocolate. – sonrió dulcemente Candy

- Te Amo.- Le dijo el mirando a los ojos…

- Yo también… - por que el _Te amo _todavía no podía salir de sus labios…. –

Así pasaron los días, y todos fueron rumbo a Chicago. El trayecto fue lento y pacifico…. Candy paso todo el tiempo con Sebastián viendo como se iba trasformando el paisaje ante sus ojos y sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, el temor que tiene; el pavor a subir a un tren desaparece al tomar su mano…

- _Chicago_

Cuando llegaron a la estación, inmediatamente Sebastián se llevó a Candy a dar un paseo y a comprar vestidos y trajes para los dos.

Las compras se fueron acumulando poco a poco en el coche, Sebastián era exagerado en las compras y Candy haría cualquier cosa para que el permaneciera siempre con esa cálida sonrisa.

- Mira allá hay una pastelería – Candy tomo la mano de Sebastián.

- No te olvidas de nada verdad – sonrió – vamos por nuestro pastel y también llevaremos uno para los demás ya que uno es para mí solito.

- Esta bien, pero el mío será el más rico – sonrió dulcemente Candy

* * *

- Mira una pastelería – dijo Terry – no quieres un pastel.

- No mejor enfrente hay una boutique, vamos, quiero mi vestido para la fiesta – Susana señalo la tienda con insistencia.

Mientras ellos entraban a la boutique una joven pareja salía de la pastelería con múltiples paquetes…

- ¡Vamos, creo que hemos comprado suficiente!...

Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, ¿Alguna vez se encontrara? ¿Sus destinos los volverán a juntar?

Santiago y Candy llegaron la mansión Andley que se encontraba en Chicago, repletos de compras y unos ricos pasteles.

- Creo que compramos de mas – dijo Candy preocupada viendo como los sirvientes llevaban las compras a las habitaciones respectivas – espera – le dijo a Dorothy – esos son pasteles llévalos a la cocina.

-Si Señorita. – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

- Claro que no es mucho, yo creo que hemos traído muy poco – Sebastián tomo de la mano a Candy y se dirigió al Jardín – Hay muchos eventos en los que tendremos que asistir como: cenas, bailes, invitaciones mías – Sebastián sonriendo la miro a los ojos - y algunas comidas con mi mamá.

- Ahh! – Lo miro de una manera acusadora, pero con una gran sonrisa – todo fue planeado verdad. – le dio la espada y se dirigió a la sombra de un árbol y se sentó elegantemente ahí –pero la verdad me encanta ir a comer o, a cualquier lado con tu mamá. Es una persona muy bonita y elegante.

- Tu ya eres elegante y bonita – se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso – _y muy pronto mi esposa, aunque sea por muy poco tiempo – _pensó felicidad y tristeza a la vez - voy con Doroty para que traiga un poco de té y pastel.

Mientras él se alejaba Candy sintió un escalofrió, y recordó que cuando salía de la pastelería había sentido una igual, que estaba pasando… ¿qué iba a pasar?

* * *

- Hoy en la noche será la fiesta para promocionar mi obra de teatro, el vestido que hoy te compre es para que vallamos – Terry y Susana se encontraban comiendo en un Restaurant - ¿Quieres ir?

- Claro que sí, pero… no te separes de mí en ningún momento, lo prometes.

- Lo prometo, Susana – otra promesa que lo único que hará es atarme más a ella y olvidarme de aquel fantasma.

Anne, Archie, Stear y Patty (la última había venido de visita) estaban comiendo el pastel con Sebastián y Candy.

- Hoy hay un baile, y debemos ir, la Tía Abuela nos pidió que te dijéramos – le comento Archí

- Bueno si lo pidió ella, iré, además tengo muchos vestido que estrenar – sonrió y miro a Sebastián - ¿Iras Verdad?

- Claro, no te dejaría ir sola, mucho iremos sabiendo que eres completamente hermosa - unos personas hicieron una exclamación – iremos los dos juntos.

* * *

Ese Día En La Noche

La fiesta era en un lugar completamente hermoso, todo estaba completamente decorado para la ocasión, la gente iba y venía… la música así que las parejas bailaban con cierta elegancia…

Candy lució un vestido verde, que bueno no había palabras para describirlo, ella se veía hermosa, era un ángel; y al lado de ella se encontraba Sebastián que tenía puesto un traje gris, él era de cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos grises, alto, delgado y muy guapo, ellos dos eras la pareja perfecta y más envidiada de la sociedad.

-¿y de que es la fiesta? ¿O para quien es la fiesta? – preguntó Candy

- Creo que es para promocionar una obra de Teatro.

- para eso viene – dijo Candy un poco disgustada – mejor me hubiera quedado a leer un rato.

- yo principalmente te traje para presumir a todo mundo lo hermosa y perfecta que es mi novia.

Candy se sonrojo ante tales palabras y le tomo la mano.

* * *

Terry lucia profundamente guapo y a su lado se encontraba Susana que a pesar de su estado también ser veía radiante; caminaron saludando a la gente, cuando de repente se toparon con….

* * *

- Tanto fui a Lokewood y resulta que están aquí en Chicago, que fastidio, tanto viaje para nada.

- Bueno, pero mañana la veras – dijo el joven de ojos morados – al fin y al cabo, ella es más importante que yo para ti – se acerco y tomo su barbillas.

- pervertido, además tú Edward, no eres más que la única persona que tengo.

- Te amo – la beso mientras las abrazaba.

- Yo también.

* * *

- Terry – dijo Annie, feliz de verlo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias y ¿ustedes? – refiriéndose a Archie, Stear, Paty y ella.

-Excelente.

- Que bueno, les presento a Susana Marlow – dijo tomando su mano – mi prometida.

Ellos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras, tenían la vaga esperanza que él no estuviera comprometido con Susana y que Candy cuando lo viera, quizás recordara algo, pero dicho lo anterior lo mejor es sur nunca se volviera a ver.

- Patty – una voz interrumpió el pensamiento de ellos alarmándolos – una pregunta has visto a Ca… - los ojos de él mostraron sorpresa – Terry, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Albert, amigo mio – se estrecharon las manos –muy bien gracias, y pues mira presentando esta obra.

- Tienes el protagónico ¿verdad? – lo miro con felicidad – Era de esperase, tu eres un estupendo actor.

.- Claro, me esforzado mucho para tenerlo, es una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido.

- Claro, porque lo mejor ha sido nuestro compromiso – interrumpió Susana- ¿verdad?

- Te casas Terry? – Albert estaba muy sorprendido para parecer que no era la única persona con la esperanza de que Candy recordara cuando lo viera-

- Si de hecho….

- Señor Terrence, es necesario que venga con nosotros – le dijo un organizador del evento – es hora de presentar la obra y agradecer por a ver asistido- lo tomo del brazo y lo empezó a jalar entre la gente. – vamos –

- Luego hablamos – le dijo – Susana quédate con ellos – empezó a perderse entre la gente.

- si Candy ve a Terry de nuevo – susurro Albert

- Si quien ve a Terry? – pregunto Susana.

- Nada, dije que estaba muy feliz por Terry.

* * *

- Ya me canse de esto Sebastián – dijo Candy después de que un apareja de empresario se acercara a platicar con ellos – Ellos solo quieren tener el apoyo de la familia Andley –

- Y si ¡nos escapamos al jardín!

- Si vamos.

En ese mismo instante ellos caminaron entre la gente que poco a poco se iba acercando al escenario montado para hacer la presentación de la obra, Terry iba camindo rápidamente al escenario… había tanta gente que Candy y Terry se pasaron a rozar levemente; pero suficiente para que un par de corazón se sintieron diferentes….

Candy voltio para ver con quien había rozado…

- Candy vámonos – Sebastián insistente la jalo de la mano.

- Claro, vamos.

Terry igual voltio rápidamente pero lo único que vio un cabello rubio desaparecer entre la gente… - quizás – pensó- no ella está muerta! Nunca volverá!...

* * *

He estado un poco enferma y he decidido cambiar unos aspectos de las historia, por eso esta parte la junte en una sola parte y el capítulo siguiente será más largo, porque creo que necesito explicar unos aspectos de la historia para su mayor apreciación y comprensión todo sea por ustedes!

Cristal Legends. ( Nota: Si me van a agregar manden antes un mensaje diciendo que son de Fanfiction y las agregare)

Comentario en Facebook búsquenme y agréguenme es: Cristal Legends .


	3. Capitulo 2 : Sucesos Inevitables

Recuerdos Del Pasado

Capítulo 2

Sucesos Inevitables

Siempre habrá sucesos inesperados pero recuerden que: - No existen las coincidencias si no lo inevitable. -

Reed Clow

La presentación de la obra fue un éxito total, y sobre todo tenía en ella reconocidos actores, que la hacían más interesante, no hubo ningún insistente; cuando la familia Andley busco a Candy, se enteraron que a la mitad de la velada se habían retirado, lo cual para ellos fue la mejor noticia, no estarían mucho tiempo en Chicago así que no habría necesitad de que ellos se encontraran nuevamente y desencadenara distintos sucesos…. Que los lastimarían a los dos….

Sin darse cuenta los días fueron pasando…

- Juliet – Candy, estaba acostada en el jardín, oculta entre los árboles y flores que había ahí – tengo miedo.

- No lo tengas princesita – mirando al cielo – no te dejare sola. Lo prometo.

- Eres mi única amiga que no intenta ocultarme nada de lo que está pasando.

- Somos honestas y pues cada quien ha tomado las decisiones que nos llevan a esto. – la miro a los ojos – Sabes si, la Tía Abuela nos encuentra así, se armaría un escándalo.

- Ni que lo digas, pero por un ratito me gustaría ser una poco más libre, volver a estar en el bosque donde todo de la una profunda paz y serenidad en tu corazón – dio un suspiro fuerte – Pero todo eso son sueños que por ahora no pienso cumplir, no porque no quiera; pero las cosas como están son las que quería alcanzar después de todo….

- Después de todo… muy pronto habremos enterrado completamente el pasado creando un final diferente – completo la frase comparándola de un fuerte suspiro – creo que algo así dijiste después de despertar hace un más de un año.

- Algo así… y ¿Edward? – pregunto Candy cambiando completamente el rumbo de la conversación

- Fue con tu novio a aburrirse en el trabajo. – dio otro suspiro – eres buenas intentando cambiar la conversación pero conmigo no te funciona – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – pero entiendo que aquí no es seguro hablar de eso, Mi Novio fue a la oficina por qué sabe que me quedare una larga temporada aquí así que fue a hablar con Santiago para que lo ayude en nos inversiones…

- ¿lo alcanzaras?

- No creo, necesito ir a ver unos trabajos de Madam Luciana.

- ¡Modelaje, de nuevo! – un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Si tú quieres puedes volver fácilmente y utilizar de nuevo mi nombre – dijo levantándose del suelo.

- Estas loca! – igual se paró – Ya no más, y mejor apúrate y yo me iré a cambiar para ir a ver a Sebastián.

- Como quieras, pero recuerda que tú y Él…

-¿Tu y El? – preguntó Candy

- Nada ME equivoque, lo sabrás dentro de poco, no es algo grave así que no te estoy ocultando nada importante. Adiós-

- Adiós… - La figura de Juliet se fue alejando, Candy volvió a mirar al cielo y recordó….

_La gente iba y venía muy apurada, los vestidos ya estaban colocados, ella se miro al espejo y su puso una peluca de color negro, a ayudaron a colocar un vestido azul cielo y le dijeron que dentro de unos minutos saldría:_

_Camino con la frente en alto, mostrando una sonrisa una joven de cabellos castaño de sonrió de una manera para demostrar animo, las locuras son recuentes y ahora ella estaba haciendo eso… nadie la reconocería y… de repente unos ojos zafiros viéndola fijamente…. _

_-_ Tú no entiendes verdad, ahora solo eres Candy White Andley…

* * *

-¡Candy! - Terry se encontraba acostado en su cama – _como desearía que te encontraras aquí cerca de mí, diciéndote cuando Te Amo, haciéndome reír con tus ocurrencias…._

_…si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, enterrarme de tu muerte fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a mi corazón, si tu estuvieras viva igual estaría triste por no tenerte a mi lado, pero si siguieras viva aunque sea tendría el consuelo de que fueras feliz con otra persona, o eso supongo porque ya no lo llegare a saber, algunas veces me preguntó que pasaría si siguieras viva y te casaras con otra persona, como reaccionaria… pero con tu muerte te llevaste mi alegría, mi corazón, mi vida; por el consejo de Albert volví al Teatro, creo que fue mi refugio…. Pero te necesito… Susana no merecía lo que estaba haciendo y con el tiempo me convenció en casarme con ella y yo pensé: si ya perdí al único amor de mi vida, qué importancia tiene con quien este lo que resta de ella._

_Y dentro de poco me casare con aquella persona que nunca amare…_

- Terry – Susana entro a su habitación – ya llegaron las invitaciones de la boda, Quiero ir a entregarlas.

- Esta bien, pero quiero llévaselas primero a la familia Andley….

* * *

Calles de Chicago

Juliet iba distraída caminando, ella se dirigía a la Boutique de Madam Luciana, deseaba regresar a las pasarelas, cuando entró saludo a todos con alegría…

- Madam Luciana, un gusto verla – saludo Juliet

- Igualmente, veo que no has desperdiciado tus vacaciones, veo que estas un poco más llenita – Juliet se puso pálida – pero no te preocupes 2 cm que agregaremos a tu vestido.

- De verdad – ella se acercó a un espejo y se miró – yo me veo igual.

- Claro querida no es algo muy notorio – la miro a los ojo – No quiero que lo vuelvas notorio.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, fue corriendo al baño y vómito, pero mientras lo hacía recordó que no estaba sola, que esto ya estaba superado, había prometido que no se volvería a hacer daño de nuevo por ellos; se parao rápidamente y salió rápidamente del establecimiento; necesitaba verlo, necesitaba a Edward… y también a Candy.

* * *

En la majestuosa mansión de los Andley, depende se escuchó el sonido del timbre…

- Silvia! La puerta- grito el Albert que estaba tomando Té con Anchie, Stear, Anne y Paty

La mucama regreso – Señor lo busca el Joven Terry…

- Hazlo pasar –

- Como usted ordene – fue rápidamente por los invitados y los llevo al salón donde están ellos-

- Terry que milagro que nos visitas – se acercó Archie a saludarlo.

- Si, la verdad es muy cierto, pero he estado muy ocupado en el Teatro y preparado algunas cosas – Se acercó a Saludar a los demás – Ante todo es un placer volver a verlo, y he venido porque quiero….

- Albert has visto a C… - entro abruptamente Sebastián al salón – perdón no sabía que estaban ocupados.

- Sebastián, no te preocupes, ven te presento a una amigo mío Terrence Grandchester y ella su prometida Susana Marlow.

- Un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Sebastián Hightower - beso la mano de Susana – es todo un placer.

- De hecho – dijo Susana Sacando un sobre – esta es la invitación de para nuestra boda!.

- Muchas felicidades – Sebastián sonrió dulcemente – unir tu vida con la persona que amas, es lo más maravillo que te pueda pasar.

-¿Acaso estás enamorado? – pregunto Terry.

- Claro y de la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo; bueno de mi mundo y muy pronto los casaremos, si ella acepta, claro; si logro mi cometido no dudes que los invitare a nuestra cena de compromiso.

- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes - dijo Terry

- Bueno me retiro quiero ir a verla, con su permiso. – Se despido de Susana – espero volver a verlos pronto.

- Igualmente – replicaron Terry y Susana a la vez.

- Por qué no brindamos por esta noticia. - propuso Albert

Candy se encontraba admirando el paisaje cuando de repente tocaron su puerta.

- Adelante –

- Sabes eres tan hermosa que hoy te robare – dijo el besándola tiernamente.

- Sebastián – abrazarlo era lo más hermosa para ella.

- Hoy te llevare a cenar a un lugar muy especial.

- Pero todavía es la comida!- replico Candy divertida.

- Pero el día de hoy mi único deseo estar contigo – de pronto se puso pálido

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Sobre exaltada ella menciono – ¿ya tomaste tu medicamento?

- Es solo un mareo – La miro fijamente – además ya me lo tome, hoy lo importante es que mi madre te mando un vestido – dijo mientras salía rápidamente y regresaba con una enorme caja- y quiero que te lo pongas hoy.

- Esta bien – los ojos verde mostraban una enorme preocupación – pero no desvíes el tema, ¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

- Por supuesto….

* * *

En esos momentos en una oficina prestigiosa se encontraba Juliet llorando desconsoladamente…

- No lo quería hacer - estaba recostada en las rodillas de el – pero me sentí tan mal, porque falte a nuestra promesa.

- Esta bien,- el acariciaba su cabeza- lo bueno es que no volverá a pasar, pero por qué no fuiste a ver a Candy, normalmente primero hablas con ellas y luego me cuentas a mí.

- Porque hoy es solamente de Sebastián, hoy por fin después de tanto tiempo le pedirá que se case con él.

- Espero que todo salga bien….

- Claro el esta tan, pero tan confiado mientras entretiene a Candy todo el día, yo me encargare para que dentro de una semana se la fiesta de compromiso, necesito preparar tantas cosas.

- Viendo, siendo testigo de como ahora Candy sonríe y es feliz, es inevitable pensar en los momentos donde sus ojos ya no tenían esa cálida mirada. – Edward se tomó la mano de Juliet y el beso con cariño-

- TE imaginas por un solo momento a ver vivido todo lo que ella sufrió – Su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de el – si por un momento pensaras que tenías la felicidad en la mano, y te la arrebataran: Si yo te perdería no sé si sería tan valiente para vivir sin ti; y seguramente terminaría acabando con mi patética vida

- En estos momentos te digo que yo haría lo mismo; pero como tengo mucha confianza "Sé que nunca te dejare sola"

* * *

El vestido de Candy era un vestido rojo, que constataba mucho con su piel pálida. Peinada y arreglada de una manera natural; se encontraba en un lugar lleno de rosas y en un pequeño claro del aquel lugar, había una mesa preparada para dos.

- Esto es hermoso – Candy se acero a las rosas y las toco lentamente – es Perfecto.

- Lo único hermoso y perfecto aquí eres tú – la tomo de la mano y la guio a la mesa, donde la invito a sentarse – y creo que es hora de cena.

- He estado pensado seriamente en todo lo que vendrá en un futuro, de que posiblemente hay negociones que resolver, pero mi madre me mandó una carta hoy en la mañana con el vestido que te envió. - tomo un poco de vino – en ella decía que había ido a conocer el Hogar de Pony, me que de pensando que yo no los conozco y eso que soy tu novio – dijo con fingido enojo.

- jajaja eso actuación es buena, pero con los viaje y eventos que hemos tenido no he podido sugerírtelo, quiero ir a ver cómo están las obras de construcción ya sabes que me gusta ir regularmente pero no había tenido oportunidad, creo que si todo sale bien iremos dentro de una semana. – dijo pensativamente.

- No lo creo, lo mejor sería que fuéramos dentro de 2 semanas porque hay un asunto que necesitamos resolver. – la miro fijamente a los ojos – _¿sería muy egoísta a pedírtelo?_

La conversación giro a otro curso platicando de los momentos que habían estado disfrutado juntos en la tarde y uniéndolos con los que tenía en otros momentos, las risas y los corazones se unieron por capricho del destino, hay alguien que sería capaz de cambiar todo esto.

- Candy hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte – él se veía nervioso de paro y se la levanto de la mesa la mira fijamente a los cálidos ojos verdes….

_Verdes… ojos verdes…_ ese es lo que estaba pensando Terry es esos momentos recostado en su cama, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos como la mayoría de la veces que tenía oportunidad de estar solo. Pensando en esa persona que tanto adoraba que siempre estaría en su corazón, pero como pudo ser tan cruel el destino, si mal no recordaba ella se había enamorado y había perdido aquel amor por capricho de la muerte y también el por capricho de la muerte la perdió… no quería recordar ese momento cuando camino tranquilamente se paró en puesto de periódico y vio el encabezo "La Hija Adoptiva de Los Andley Muere En Accidente" ; ella era una única hija adoptiva y única persona que realmente lo quería como él era un chico engreído, arrogante y que por estúpido la había perdido, si tan solo Dios no se la hubiera arrebatado, tan solo eso pedía que ella siguiera vivía; con otro pero viva… sería muy tarde para pedirle a Dios otra oportunidad para que estuvieran juntos para que pudieran hacer lo que su corazón anhelaba o ya era demasiado tarde para pedir todo aquello…. Con esos pensamiento se quedó dormido soñando en un mundo donde ella estuviera vivía y feliz.

* * *

El Sr. Albert Andley se encontraba en su despacho arreglando unos papeles cuando de repente tocaron la puerta…

-Sr. William ¿puedo pasar? – hablo una voz dulce suave.

- Claro Adelante. – contesto el tranquilamente.

- Espero no ser inoportuna – dijo Juliet entrando con elegancia – que bueno que están solo, ya sabes porque hoy Candy no se encontró en casa la mayoría del dia?

- Sospecho que es por…

- que hoy Santiago le va pedir matrimonio, - completando la frase – el me pidió el favor de que empezara a organizar la fiesta de matrimonio; así que le pido su ayuda para que me de las lista de invitados que usted crea que son indispensables en el evento.

- Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor, necesito hablar con la tía abuela – se levantó y se dirigió al el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación – en siéntate aquí – señalando al que estaba cerca de el – es un asunto familiar así que no hay que tener tanta formalidad. – termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

- claro – se levantó y se sentó el sofá – la formalidad es obligatoria algunas veces pero yo creo que el ser uno mismo es importante, aunque algunas veces he cambiado de opinión – sonrió – _siempre digo eso y yo soy una persona tan falsa – _

- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo pero con la posición que tengo y luego con La Tia Abuela no creo que le guste ese tipo de comportamiento – suspiro – a ella seguramente le agradara la noticia de la boda de Candy,

- Es un matrimonio que ya se tenía previsto, solo faltaba algunos asuntos yo creo que ellos realmente se aman.

- Candy ya se merecía ser feliz, aunque no te niego que tenía la esperanza que ella recuperara la memoria y con sus verdaderos recuerdos tomara esta elección.

- Yo creo que no hay necesidad de buscar el pasado, si ella es feliz – lo miro seriamente a los ojos- yo conocí a Candy mucho antes de que perdiera la memoria y se parte de la historia que ella sufrió, cuando perdió la memoria creí que por fin se habían apiadado de ella e hicieron que fuera verdaderamente feliz, empezando desde cero – su mirada cambio con nostalgia- hay veces que necesitamos cambiar para sobrevivir en este horrible mundo.

- Ya también pensé eso, pero si tan solo hubieras estado presente cuando Candy y Terry estaban juntos verías que aquello era realmente verdadero amor. –

- No quiero discutir eso, solo te digo que…. – agacho la mirada - _que Candy elegido ese camino, no, no puedo decir eso, _- suspiro –que ahora ella es feliz y… debemos aceptar eso.

- hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar, - la mira fijamente a los ojos -¿por qué Candy se encontraba en ese tren? El cual venia de New York – los ojos de Juliet mostraron un poco de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué ella se encontraba en ese tren? – Cerro los ojos con pesadez y los volvió abrir decidida – porque ella me hizo el amable favor de acompañarme a ver a unos parientes que se encontraban ahí, fue mi culpa que ella perdiera la memoria.

- oh, yo pensé que quizás ella quería hablar con Terry.

- No, pues no fue así, - se paró rápidamente – creo que nos estamos desviando del tema y ya es suficientemente tarde…. Me necesito retirar.

- No espera – rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el – yo…

- Tu, que – sus ojos se encontraron, estaban demasiado cerca y ambos se sonrojaron por eso.

- Yo… creo que te debes culpar por el accidente, tu intención nunca fue esa- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – así que no te sientas mal.

- Gracias – se alejó de él y camino hacia la puerta – creo que… - sacudió la cabeza – Hasta mañana espero que descanse.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y camino hacia la ventana más cercana, al ver la luna no pudo evitar recordar….

_- Después que te hizo tanto daño ¿lo vas a perdonar? Estas completamente loca. – casi grito completamente enojada Juliet_

_- Se que me hizo daño, pero debo despedirme de él y así podre olvidar…. – susurro tristemente Candy._

_- OLVIDAR! Candy por favor no vallas siento que todo eso será un error._

_- El me dijo que me amaba y yo le creo, estoy segura que si voy… podremos hacer algo…_

_- Algo… ir a Chicago será nuestro mayor error… - la mirada de Juliet era dura – estoy segura de eso._

_- Por favor no seas pesimista, no sé qué pasara pero… si es mucho pedir me gustaría que me acompañes. – Candy se encontraba nerviosa pronunciando esas palabras._

_- ¿Cuándo iremos? – Suspiro Juliet – creo que necesito hablar con Edward, no creo que le guste la idea que vallamos a New York, pero podre persuadirlo._

_- Muchas gracias…_

Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado tan rápido, si quizás…. Hubiera logrado convencerla… ese día….

_Los ojos de Candy mostraron un dolor inconfundible, la escena que estaba ante sus ojos era insoportable, su corazón se estaba partiendo en ese dos y no habría forma de repararlo, se giró y empezó a correr olvidándose de todo y de todos, Juliet la siguió con miedo en la mirada, todavía no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de soportar tanto dolor en su corazón, pero sabiendo que la única forma de olvidar seria empezar desde cero…._

_-Candy – grito Juliet cuando por fin la alcanzo - espera, no puedes ir así por la calle._

_-Fue una tonta una estúpida, ¿Por qué? Vine a este lugar cuando era obvio que ellos…._

_- Tranquila – la tomo de la mano – es mejor ir al hotel a descansar y allá hablaremos._

_- No, quiero tomar el tren de la noche, no quiero permanecer ni un momento más en esta ciudad, quiero olvidar, quiero que mi corazón deje de sentir este dolor…._

Ese tren la mejor o peor decisión que habían tomado, no lo sabría…. Dio un suspiro y recordó los ojos verdes de Candy y como ese día mostraban una triste infinita, verdes….

- Dime que querías preguntarme? – dijo Candy al ver la mirada tan penetrante que él le dedicaba

- Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera pasado en mi vida y deseo de todo corazón compartir lo que me queda de ella contigo ¿Desearías casarte conmigo?

* * *

Hola como están, bueno como se darán cuenta le he cambiado, agregado unas cuantas cosa a este capítulo, de verdad sus palabras sirvieron de mucho, pero tengo, de verdad entienda la mala suerte de que últimamente me estoy enfermando mucho, no es raro… en mi pero de verdad varios capítulos ya están en proceso asi que no se preocupen y sigan leyendo esta historia….

Cristal Legends. ( Nota: Si me van a agregar manden antes un mensaje diciendo que son de Fanfiction y las agregare)

Comentario en Facebook búsquenme y agréguenme es: Cristal Legends .


End file.
